


帝弥托利X贝雷特S支援妄想

by Qigeshaminga



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qigeshaminga/pseuds/Qigeshaminga
Summary: 发售之后不久写的现在看来有很多OOC
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 10





	帝弥托利X贝雷特S支援妄想

**Author's Note:**

> 发售之后不久写的  
> 现在看来有很多OOC

角弓节，加尔古·马库大修道院。  
距离女皇艾黛尔贾特·冯·弗雷斯贝尔古被讨伐，阿德剌斯忒亚帝国覆灭过去不到一节。带领盟友攻打下帝国首都巴托尔的帝弥托利王子与旧同盟领，旧帝国领诸侯在大修道院汇合。明日，新的大司教将宣布在芙朵拉大陆上长达五年半年的混战已经结束，并为这位将阿斯特拉提亚帝国和同盟领土划入王国版图的帝弥托利王子加冕。  
西提斯没有随已经辞去职位的前任大司教一同隐居，而是在战争结束后立刻投入到大修道院的修复中。塞罗斯教团在五年前被帝国攻破后，随着大司教的失踪，一众修士散落在芙朵拉境内，人力财力在战乱中被消耗殆尽。听说那位在讨伐帝国之战中立下赫赫战功的，并被任命辅佐新大司教的西提斯在安巴尔庆功宴举起第二杯酒时就紧锁眉头，看着将美酒肆无忌惮地洒在自己战袍上的士兵们，在心中默默计算着今天浪费的食物究竟能换来多少枚金币，能雇佣多少人把大修道院散落的砖瓦放回原处。  
西提斯没有独自烦恼，而是他的妹妹与新大司教商量。前者能理解他，却叮嘱他在这个重要的时候不要令大家扫兴。而后者，那位前前佣兵，前任教师以及现任大司教，五年前一旦拿到教团给予的微薄薪水就会跑到集市去将所有武器铺子扫荡一空的，在剩下的时间只能去学生食堂蹭吃蹭喝的人物（西提斯怀疑在五年后顺利开业恢复活力的武器铺子受到了新大司教的鼎力相助）善于凝聚人心，熟悉战斗和讨伐魔兽，但对经济似乎没有任何概念。与他商量只能让西提斯更加发愁，他或许明白了为何蕾雅会拒绝自己侍奉在她身边，而是劝说他辅佐新大司教。  
虽然这不符合规矩——塞罗斯教会与芙朵拉大陆上任何一个国家都应该保持良好的关系，不能偏袒其中的某一个，教团中的重要人物也不应与国王有过多的亲密接触，这没有写在教义上，却也是教团流传百年的良俗，是教会在多国之间岌岌可危的平衡中屹立不倒的保证。但是现在情况特殊，大修道院存在了将近千年的时光，却没有一刻比现在更需要一个强大王国的支援。西提斯下定决心向即将加冕的法嘉斯王求助——他本来没期待太多，毕竟在五年他的老师在集市挥霍金币时，在旁边加油打气得最开心得就是那位王子殿下。  
令他惊喜的是，帝弥托利王子殿下爽快地答应了西提斯的请求。这甚至让西提斯怀疑他和他老师一样的经济习惯在这件事上起了些好作用。与此相对的是，帝弥托利也在犹豫后言辞诚恳地提出了要求，他想让他的加冕仪式在加尔古·马库大修道院举行而不是在王都菲尔帝亚，并且由他的老师亲手加冕。  
对此，帝弥托利给出的理由是——王国的气候很难令旧帝国与同盟的诸侯适应，并且路途遥远。而王都在这场战役之后需要修缮地地方不必大修道院要少，很难给前来观礼的诸侯们提供舒适的环境，不如选择气候更加舒适的大修道院。西提斯也觉得这是一个好建议，他们也不能再等待下去了。在战场上受伤的人们与支持王国军的诸侯确实急迫地需要一位统领芙朵拉的贤明国王。这或许能能意味着芙朵拉终于从漫长的三百年分裂中获得了统一，意味着从今以后不再有战争，不再有惨痛得死亡以及能席卷整个芙朵拉的恐惧与黑暗。  
因为即将举行的加冕仪式和已经入账的修葺资金，大修道院的重建比起想象中还要快上不少。从大教堂通往女神之塔的路不再被断裂的墙体所阻断，在深夜也能令人畅通无阻。不过没有人来这里，所有还醒着的人都在为明天的加冕仪式忙碌着。优先修缮的是仪式所在地的大教堂，在五年前战争中被摧毁的塑像与画作被重建起来，女神与圣人们再次对世人露出微笑。贝雷特曾被西提斯抱怨过修缮大教堂的工作量比想象中的要大，而女神之塔以及其他地方的修缮不得不被滞后。  
贝雷特在手臂上稍稍施加了些力气才将女神之大的大门打开，映入眼前的光景和五年半之前倒是没什么变化。阴暗冷清，倒是比以前积攒了不少灰尘。贝雷特站在塔底向上仰望着，高耸尖顶上本来绚烂的彩绘玻璃也暗淡了许多。  
从身后传来脚步声，是战靴敲击地砖的声音，还有被穿戴在身上的铠甲互相敲击发出的声音。常年在战场上厮杀所形成的后遗症令贝雷特下意识地警惕起来。他转过身，却只发现了他的学生。  
他原来的学生——原来的青狮级长，以及即将加冕的法嘉斯王帝弥托利。  
帝弥托利似乎也没有预料到在深夜的女神之塔中会出现第二个人。他用着稍稍责备的语气说：“老师，最好适可而止，别熬夜了。明天还要早起呢。”  
没等贝雷特反驳，帝弥托利继续说道：“就算我这样讲也没用呢。你睡不着吧？我也是。”  
贝雷特点了点头，尽管他已经习惯于晚睡了，无论是在当佣兵，教师时或是在战时。甚至在战后，身为信任的大司教也更会被西提斯和帝弥托利塞给一些贝雷特本不擅长的事物去处理，在这段时间内根本无暇休息。  
就像知道贝雷特在想什么一样，帝弥托利露出了歉疚的表情：“但是，真的很抱歉。你在帝都的战役中收到的伤还没痊愈，还让你做这么多事。”  
贝雷特摇了摇头，看向帝弥托利：“那是我的台词。”  
他知道帝弥托利忙碌到了哪种地步。犒赏在战争中留下战功的士兵，与帝国领与联盟领诸侯的和谈，王都与帝都——被战火波及到的所有城镇的重建。将近一节的时间内贝雷特都没有看到帝弥托利停下过他的脚步，更没有时间跟他好好聊聊。而帝弥托利也明白他的老师指的是什么，他回答道：“不用担心——我肩膀上的伤已经好了。虽然手还是有些麻，但不影响公务。”  
贝雷特点头回应了。  
一段沉默的气氛笼罩在两人之间。这倒是很难得。在与人交谈气氛凝滞的时候，精通交际学的王子殿下总是能自然有礼地继续对方的话题。即使贝雷特不善言辞，却总是可以和帝弥托利交谈甚欢。  
打破沉默的仍是帝弥托利，他欲言又止，最后用着犹豫的语气说：“我……诶，真是美好的夜晚呢，老师。”  
虽然不是自己真正想要说的话，但话说出口，顺应着现在的气氛，帝弥托利也顺利地将在想的事说出了口：“不是因为做噩梦，而是以对未来的期待而睡不着，多少年不曾如此了呢。”  
“噩梦？”  
帝弥托利回答道：“从九年前开始持续的——漫长的噩梦，逝者们在梦中不断斥责着我：‘为什么你不帮我报仇？为什么只有你一人独活？’不论我的双手为他们沾染多少血，这些声音终究只会越来越大。他们怨恨我的声音，他们呼喊我的声音，临终前的哀鸣不绝于耳即使现在我还听得见，应该直到我死为止，都会一直听见吧。”  
贝雷特猜得到。  
在古隆达兹会战之前，帝弥托利一直被沉重的阴霾所笼罩。贝雷特曾听到他与死者私语着——他的父王，继母和因他而死的古廉。他的眼睛浑浊，像一颗廉价的，被愤怒融化的玻璃珠。在那段时间内，贝雷特与他为数不多的对视中没有感觉他在看自己，在他透过他的老师看向死者，看像那些在梦里不断复活过来却又死去的人，或者看向他自己。  
贝雷特说：“我很担心你。在我做佣兵的时候遇到过与你一样的人，他们经历过灾难，失去过亲人和爱人。活下来的人被噩梦所扰，在梦中不断重复地经历着他的灾难。他们变得敏感易怒，在夜里难以入眠。那些人——”  
他停顿了一下，才勉强将下面的话说出口：“那些人会死，自杀或者以自杀的方式死在战场上。”  
“嗯。”帝弥托利闭上眼睛，“我想我明白那种感受。”  
“我不明白。那些发生在他们身上的悲剧是偶然的，是与他们无关的。可幸存者们质疑自己，把错误归咎于自己，然后自杀。我没法救他们，就像我们没法救在海里溺水的鱼一样，除了等待他们意识到自己可以呼吸之外，我们什么都做不了——他们实在需要自己原谅自己。”  
“您做的已经够多了。”  
帝弥托利回想起来的是那些日子，古隆达兹会战之前，那些人的死亡不断重复出现在自己的脑海中时。他的老师总是会出现在他的眼前，那个被黑色轻甲覆着的人站在死者的身影之前，和他们一样被达斯卡的火焰灼烧着。那在火中的身影刺得帝弥托利眼睛生痛，他没办法，只能冲着他怒吼着。可那个面无表情的人没有退缩半分，仍然执拗地对他伸出手。  
“你会梦到艾黛尔贾特吗？”  
贝雷特选择了一个相当危险的问话，帝弥托利却坦然回答道：“我会……不只是她被我杀死时的样子，我甚至梦到了我们小时候的事。”  
艾黛尔贾特还是以阿德拉斯忒亚帝国皇帝的身份被下葬了，葬仪足够声势浩大。却没有谁敢于在帝弥托利面前过多提及那位已逝的皇帝。大部分人知道她是侵略法嘉斯，亵渎女神的罪人，帝弥托利王子的仇敌，少部分人知道他们之间曾经拥有过融洽的同学关系，与他亲近的人知道艾黛尔贾特是她的继姐——甚至是他的初恋。但贝雷特明白艾黛尔贾特对他来说意味着更多。  
帝弥托利继续说道：“是她住在王国的那一年。我与她一同学习剑术，马术和舞蹈。艾尔对自己很严格，这一点在她身上一直没有变过。在我想稍微休息下时，艾尔一定会在我身边一次又一次地挥动手上的礼剑。不过她对我也一样严格就是了，尽管比我大上一岁，在比试中却从没让过我。”  
他用一种相当爽快的，怀念的语气叙述着这些话。帝弥托利的眼睛深处闪烁着光，就像能看到被他怀念的那人的身影一般。  
“在那时，我每次落败之后，比起剑术师傅更加害怕的是艾尔的责备。也许是因为我已经忘记了她儿时的模样，她出现在我意识中的身姿模糊不清，却还是用着同样的口吻责备着我。我不会充耳不闻，我会将她的、他们的声音当作警示，今后也要铭记于心地活下去。以一个王，一个杀戮者的身份——”  
帝弥托利看着自己展开的手掌，在那双手上已经看不到曾经染上过的血了。贝雷特不知道帝弥托利透在看什么，是那双在儿时他与艾黛尔贾特一起握住剑柄的手？还是那双拿着枪刺向女皇心脏的手？  
“如果我们两个人的立场有所改变的话，一定能找到可以共存的结局吧——我如果这么说，她一定会嘲笑我愚蠢。”  
贝雷特似乎听到一声叹息，但他的学生转换了话题，用着稍显轻松的语气说：“好，接下来会相当忙碌哦，大司教阁下。明天的加冕仪式，是我们的第一件工作。老师和学生，曾几何时变成了大司教与国王——我们已经走了好远啊。”  
听到这样的感慨，贝雷特下意识地回答道：“什么也没有改变过。”  
帝弥托利目光闪烁，他直视着贝雷特：“没错。对我而言，你即是我的恩师，也是我的战友，是无可替代的，无可……替代的……”  
帝弥托利突然发现自己不能顺利地把话说出口，甚至不能顺利地与他的老师对视。他感觉自己脸颊开始发烫，这让他逃跑一样地移开了视线。  
他向空中望去。视线理所应当地被房顶阻隔，能看到的只有艰难透过窗隙的月光而已。  
贝雷特对他的奇怪举动发问：“你怎么了？”  
“我在……我在向女神许愿。”  
在他沉默的这段时间里，贝雷特等待着。他能预感到帝弥托利的确想对他说些什么。  
帝弥托利再次将视线转到贝雷特的身上，他看起来下定了决心：“老师，在加冕仪式之前，我有东西要给你。把手伸出来。”  
贝雷特如言伸出了手，帝弥托利将一个闪着光的小东西放到了他的掌心。贝雷特映着月光看清了它，那是一枚戒指，无暇的绿色宝石被埋在银色金属的戒环内。的确像是帝弥托利会拿出来的东西，这件小饰品的设计有他的风格。不过，为什么是一枚戒指，这代表了什么？  
他的学生站在他的面前，用着稍显可怜的语气说：“那个，拜托你至少说些什么吧。为什么就这样僵住了……”  
说什么？说你不应该把戒指交给你的老师——就像你不该把短剑交给你的初恋一样？  
帝弥托利看向贝雷特的脸，又看向他手中的戒指，他看起来有些焦虑，就像是在等待法官宣判的凶犯一样。那位法官保持着他一贯的扑克脸，没有回应帝弥托利的请求。帝弥托利感觉有些慌张无措，此时的沉默像是给他判了死刑一样。意识到这一点的王子殿下陡然放下心来，这是理所应当的结局。他像在心里浇了盆水，把那不应该燃起的，对老师的爱意浇灭。  
“没关系。我知道了。”  
他听到自己这样说着。  
帝弥托利强迫着自己保持着尽量轻快的语气：“如果老师不喜欢我，我可以潇洒地放手。只是这枚戒指还请您留下吧，这是我的心意。”  
留下这句话，帝弥托利离开了。  
贝雷特仍然愣在原地，他向自己反复确认着。刚刚是他的学生在对他表达爱意？他的学生，他的级长——他所守护的国王？  
贝雷特觉得自己本该能拒绝他，在不让他受到任何伤害的情况下。他做过佣兵，那是份需要常年混迹在酒馆等待情报的工作。他对风月场上迎来送往的潜规则谙熟于心。贝雷特容貌端正，还有种令人觉得有机可乘却又有所保留的气质，的确是不少猎艳者的目标。但他总是能礼貌地拒绝那些女郎的邀约——有时还有喝醉酒的男人。他知道哪种程度的拒绝说辞不会令别人不悦，至少没人在离开的时候在他的酒杯里吐唾沫。  
所以他本该能拒绝帝弥托利，用一种更加温和的方式，而不是沉默以对，让他在那一瞬间露出像是被遗弃的小狗似的表情。可那是他的学生，是他除了父亲之外最亲近的人。贝雷特了解帝弥托利，对他来说向别人表达爱意是一件神圣的，值得向女神请求祝福的事。他不想用那套带着廉价酒味的说辞去搪塞他，他值得更好的。他值得拥有爱他的伴侣，和氤着橡木味的红酒一样醉人的情话。  
他该怎么办？  
贝雷特木然地将手收回来。那枚戒指仍然躺在他的掌心。  
不过，拒绝？为什么要拒绝他？  
因为他们是大司教和国王，老师和学生，而且——男人和男人。  
贝雷特将那枚戒指放入口袋，他的手指碰到一另一个硬物，那是他父亲留下的戒指。贝雷特觉得这枚戒指很有可能不会有机会被自己交到别人手上，它会跟着自己一起入土——或者被自己送给苏谛斯。那个小女孩是第一个发现这枚戒指的人，而且她好像很喜欢这枚戒指上银色的花样。  
有些过时的花样。贝雷特想着。他曾在苏谛斯的建议下仔细端详过那枚戒指，银色的指环被磨损了，花样上有些细碎的磨痕。杰拉尔特在佣兵生涯中没有好好保养饰物的余裕。这样的戒指比不上出现在他口袋中那枚新的。  
可贝雷特不由自主地去想象帝弥托利收下这枚戒指时的情形，还有这枚银色的戒指缠上他手指的情形。不能被别人看到，要不然会很麻烦，帝弥托利可以把那枚戒指戴在手套之下，他的那双不必再沾染上血和铁屑，有着肉桂茶和菖兰香气的黑色手套下。他自己也是，大司教不会被允许带着定情信物——谁知道呢，反正蕾雅不会那么做。但他可以将那枚崭新的，和他眼睛颜色一样的绿色戒指戴在白色手套的下面，这将会无关在他面前祈祷忏悔的人们，只有女神会知道。  
等等。他在做什么？为什么他需要与帝弥托利交换戒指？  
贝雷特闭上眼睛，他回想起了帝弥托利离开时的样子。他在害怕，或者说，他一点都没有害怕，因为他确信他会从自己这里得到否定的答复。他离开的那么快，他低着头请求贝雷特留下他的戒指，他肯定不想看到贝雷特的眼睛中流落出的拒绝，一点也不想看到。  
这种感觉一定很难受，贝雷特觉得他实在是应该去找帝弥托利谈谈。可是他去了哪里？他们两个人明天还会相见，贝雷特要为新的法嘉斯王加冕。可那之后呢？帝弥托利会回到他的故乡，王都菲尔帝亚，他们或许可以定下约定，在几年之后再次拜访大修道院——就像五年半前那样，不过那太久了，贝雷特也没有近期去菲尔帝亚的打算。  
贝雷特闭上了眼睛，他周围的黑暗破碎了，他能感到有风从他身边流过。  
天刻之脉动。  
贝雷特睁开眼。帝弥托利正在回答他的问话：“我在……我在向女神许愿。”  
帝弥托利看到他的老师面无表情地摇了摇头，然后说：“你应该向我许愿。”  
他有些意外，除了在战场上与教室中，贝雷特的口中很少会说出像这样有些强势的话语，不过他无暇在意这些些细节。他的老师说他应该向他许愿，而帝弥托利正打算这么做。  
“老师，我有东西要给你，把手伸出来。”  
他再次将那枚戒指放在贝雷特的手掌上。他还是像上一次那样低着头，贝雷特觉得自己猜对了，他不敢与自己对视。  
贝雷特再次得到了那枚戒指，然后他应该把自己的那枚拿出来。冷静一点，你应该从容应对。贝雷特自己告诫着自己。你是帝弥托利的老师，他的指导者。很好，现在把戒指从口袋中拿出来，手不能紧张到发抖。这情形你可是训练过的，在脑海里。  
“老师……？”  
帝弥托利看到了那枚戒指，他的声音有些颤抖。  
“那个，这是……？”  
贝雷特示意帝弥托利接过它。  
“是我父亲交给我的戒指。它似乎是我父母的定情信物。”  
他阐述了它的来历，这样，帝弥托利应该明白贝雷特的意思了。  
如他所料，在那瞬间帝弥托利的眼睛充满了神采，这令贝雷特联想到了大教堂外的阳光，透过墙上的玻璃洒在地板上的颜色，和在士官学校廊桥上看到的夕阳。不——比起那些光，帝弥托利此时只是帝弥托利，他是那个五年前会因贝雷特顺手送出的花而露出微笑的男孩，他一直都没变。  
但那眼睛里的光被帝弥托利抑制住了，他用一种有些消极却急切的语气问道：“不，稍等一下。有一件事我想确认，你知道交换戒指的含义吗？这不是——普通的交换物品，不像在战场上交换我们的剑和枪。它拥有着特殊的意义。”  
“我当然知道。”贝雷特几乎要被他逗笑了，“我不是芙莲。”  
“是吗……嗯，是吗。”  
帝弥托利松了口气，贝雷特觉得他此时甚至想高声欢呼。但他的手捧着那枚戒指——双手，一双带着手套覆着手甲的手。那枚银色指环拿在他手上显得有些小得可笑了，但帝弥托利不想将它放下，或许永远都不。  
“太好了，我们交换过了戒指。”帝弥托利深呼吸了几口气，注视着贝雷特的眼睛，“……我爱你，老师。”  
帝弥托利拉着贝雷特的手，仔细端详着戴上了那枚戒指的手指，贝雷特能感到他的手还在微微颤抖。  
“这样在你身边看着，你的双手比想象中要小。”  
贝雷特被他拉近，两人之间的距离不断缩小。贝雷特很清楚帝弥托利现在需要一个拥抱，甚至一个吻。与其期待他的学生，一位清高正直的骑士的主动拥抱，贝雷特主动抱住了他。他能感到帝弥托利也抱住了他，他的手臂渐渐收紧，他的脸埋在了贝雷特浅绿色的发丝里。  
帝弥托利低声说道：“我被这双手带到了黎明之中。谢谢您，老师。”  
贝雷特说：“你就是黎明。”


End file.
